Catwoman vs Red Claw
by Windrises
Summary: Red Claw has another master plan. Batman tries to stop her, but Red Claw defeats her. Catwoman realizes that she has to be the hero.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm.

Bruce Wayne returned to Wayne Industries. He had been busy with so many Batman cases, that he was starting to feel worn-out. During his previous few fights, he struggled to stay awake. Thankfully, he had the determination and willpower to get through those fights, but he needed a break.

Bruce walked around the company, with a light smile on his face. He usually thought Wayne Industries was a boring, dorky place, but considering all the scary and powerful villains that he had to deal with, the company didn't seem so bad. He waved to his employees. Most of them waved to him, but one of them threw coffee on his brown jacket.

Bruce took off his jacket and angrily stared at his coffee stain. Lucius Fox handed him another brown jacket, so Bruce said, "Thanks Lucius. You always got my back."

Lucius replied, "It's important you look your best, because you have a guest."

Bruce had a surprised look on his face, while saying, "I didn't have any meetings scheduled."

Lucius whispered, "Cameron Kaiser barged in. He's one of Gotham's richest citizens, so try to be cool."

Cameron Kaiser started walking up to Bruce. Mr. Kaiser was a rich casino owner. Despite his wealth, he was broke when it came to kindness. He was a greedy, judgmental, sneaky, and controversial man. In other words, Bruce wasn't that fond of him.

Bruce stuck his hand out and said, "Greetings, Mr. Kaiser."

Cameron Kaiser rejected Bruce's handshake, while asking, "Do you think I would want to shake your hand?"

Bruce smiled and said, "I use expensive soap, so don't worry about a dirty handshake."

Mr. Kaiser sternly replied, "Skip the jokes, Wayne. You're in trouble and you should know why."

Bruce jokingly asked, "Am I in trouble for always beating you, in Gotham's beauty contests?"

Mr. Kaiser was getting annoyed, so he grabbed a lamp and threw it out the window. He asked, "How could you do such a thing?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What are you referring to?"

Mr. Kaiser grabbed Bruce and said, "My son tried to get a job here, but you turned him down. Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

Bruce calmly replied, "I didn't turn him down, to make you mad. There was a woman who was more qualified and I have to pick the best person, for each job."

Mr. Kaiser was a snobbish, sexist jerk, so he said, "You rejected my son and hired a woman instead? That was a bad business decision and there's several reasons why."

Bruce had been amused by Mr. Kaiser's immaturity, but he was starting to pick up on Mr. Kaiser's sexist attitude, which made him mad. He folded his arms and asked, "Do you have a problem with women?"

Mr. Kaiser had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I like how they look. However, looks are the only one of their attributes that are superior to me. Real men, like myself and not you, dominate over the other gender. We're smarter, craftier, and we get stuff done. If you want to be a good businessman, you'll stop hiring girly girls and start hiring true men, like my son."

Bruce had enough of Mr. Kaiser's unfair, insensitive comments, so he said, "Mr. Kaiser, if your son is qualified for a different position, I'd hire him. However, I want you to exit the building."

Mr. Kaiser replied, "Very well then. Thanks for being a disappointment, Wayne. It's one of the few things people can expect you to be."

Mr. Kaiser went outside, but he was approached by Red Claw. Mr. Kaiser had an amused look on his face, while saying, "You sure look corny. Your angry expression is a little much though, so just stand around and look pretty."

Red Claw sternly replied, "That's not going to happen, Cameron Kaiser. Your casino has more to offer than just money machines. If your simplistic mind has figured out what's under the casino, I suggest you start hading it over."

Mr. Kaiser secretly had oil under his casino. He hadn't told anybody about it, in hopes that he could have all of it. Mr. Kaiser nervously smiled and said, "There's nothing under the casino, except for mountains of dirt. If you want to start a dirt collection, be my guest."

Catwoman was on Wayne Industries' rooftop and was watching Red Claw. She was enemies with Red Claw, so she was planning on making a sneak attack.

Bruce opened up a window and saw what was going. He couldn't change into his Batman costume at Wayne Industries, because of how populated it was. He ran out of the building.

Catwoman saw Bruce, so she said, "Mr. Wayne is in a rush. I wonder what he's up to." She was a curious cat, but she had more important things to focus on.

Red Claw grabbed Mr. Kaiser and angrily said, "I know about your oil and I want all of it. If you're worthy of being as rich you are, you must have brains. If your brain is working, you'll give the oil to me!"

Mr. Kaiser smiled and replied, "Perhaps going on a date with me would be even better."

Red Claw responded, "I have no interest in romantic silliness, especially not with someone as offensive as you."

Catwoman jumped to the ground and landed on her feet. She faced Red Claw and said, "I actually agree with you. Kaiser's a sleazy jerk."

Mr. Kaiser stubbornly replied, "I'm fairly likable."

Batman stepped out of the shadows and said, "No you're not."

Mr. Kaiser asked, "Why is everybody against me?"

Batman pointed to Kaiser and said, "You're a rude jerk, who thinks women aren't as good men. Both genders are equal and you'd be aware of that, if you weren't one of Gotham's most ignorant citizens."

Mr. Kaiser replied, "You can't feel that way, Batman. These women are menacing wackos."

Catwoman started walking closer to Batman, while saying, "Batman thinks I'm purrfect, doesn't he?"

Catwoman tried to hold Batman's hand, but he moved away from her and said, "Women have a lot more to offer than Kaiser thinks they do. If you wanted to be empowering, you'd be fighting crime, not doing jewelry heists."

Catwoman smirked and replied, "I might be guilty of a few things. However, I want to stop Red Claw, who's a villain. My intentions are admirable, this time."

Batman sternly responded, "You're supposed to be doing admirable things, whenever you get the chance."

Catwoman smiled and replied, "That wouldn't be as much fun."

Batman responded, "I don't care."

Red Claw punched Mr. Kaiser. Kaiser was hardly good at being a threat, so he passed out. Red Claw picked him up and said, "He's going to lose his oil and depending on how things go, he might lose a lot more."

Batman ran up to her and replied, "Give up this reign of villainy, Red Claw."

Red Claw responded, "That won't happen, Batman. Kaiser's a sexist fool, who deserves to lose his oil."

Batman replied, "I don't really disagree with that, but you can't just take his oil. It would be illegal. Besides, the casino's away."

Red Claw had an evil smile on her face, while saying, "I'm aware of that. That's why I'm going to have the casino blown up." She did an evil laugh.

Batman had a horrified look on his face, while asking, "What about the casino's employees and customers?"

Red Claw said, "Whether or not, they get out in time, doesn't concern me."

Batman replied, "You're a monster."

Red Claw said, "I'm a woman, not a monster."

Batman replied, "And I'm the type of fair-minded crimefighter, who brings down any evil criminal, regardless of gender."

Red Claw responded, "Admirable sentiment, not that I care." She kicked Batman into a wall. Batman knew she was a powerful enemy, but she seemed to have become stronger. Red Claw asked, "Don't you remember our previous encounters, Batman? You were the first enemy, who posed a real threat. Because of that, I had to do some special training. I am stronger than you and the longer you deny that, the longer you will suffer the wrath of my claws." She punched and kicked Batman. Batman tried to punch her, but she grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Catwoman grabbed Red Claw and said, "You better give up."

Red Claw replied, "Greetings, Ms. Kyle. Your threats are amusingly pathetic, because I'm the dominator of fights."

Catwoman smiled and responded, "I could scratch your reputation. In fact, you're going to get clawed up."

Red Claw replied, "You have silly cat claws. I posses the claws of true power." She kicked Catwoman and flung her to the ground.

Red Claw stepped on Batman's stomach and said, "You are a true weakling. I am the master of fights and the queen of victory." She did another evil laugh. Batman tried to get up. However, Red Claw saw that, so she kicked him. After several kicks, Batman passed out. Red Claw had her henchmen grab Batman and Kaiser. She stood around, with her hands on her hips, and said, "Soon, I'll have Gotham's entire supply of oil." She ran away, while laughing.

A few minutes later, Catwoman got up. She looked around and saw that Red Claw and the others were gone and that the police were coming by. She said, "I better make a quick exit, before the cops think I'm the villain." She started climbing up buildings and started heading back to her apartment.

Catwoman went into her apartment. She tapped the head of her cat, Isis. Isis purred and smiled at her. Catwoman's secretary, Maven walked up to her, and asked, "What happened with Red Claw?"

Catwoman said, "She's after that sexist jerk, Cameron Kaiser, and I don't blame her. In fact, I wanted to scratch up that jerk too, but she's got more than that planned. She beaten up Batman and she's planning on blowing up Kaiser's casino. What am I supposed to do?"

Mavis put her hand on Catwoman's shoulder and replied, "You should go after her."

Catwoman had a shocked look on her face, while asking, "How could you suggest that crazy plan? She defeated Batman, so I wouldn't be able to stop her."

Mavis replied, "Come on, Selina. Men aren't always the strong ones. Women have more power than most men realized. Red Claw's making a bad example of women, so don't you want to be a good role-model?"

Catwoman smiled and said, "You know what, Mavis? That sounds purrfect."

A few hours later, Catwoman bursted into the casino. She looked around and saw that most of the employees and guests had ran away. She also saw some henchmen, who were hired by Red Claw.

The henchmen pointed their guns at her. One of them said, "We were hired by Red Claw, to get rid of any intruders, specifically you."

Catwoman smirked and replied, "Then I'll specifically bring you down." She used her whip to take their guns away. She said, "I don't mind guns that much, but I know a batty, but handsome gentlemen who doesn't approve of them." The henchmen tried to grab their guns back, but Catwoman punched and kicked them, across the casino. One of the henchmen grabbed a gambling machine and tried to throw it at Catwoman. However, the machine fell underground. He tried to throw more machines, but they also fell underground. Catwoman grabbed the henchmen and punched them. They passed out.

Catwoman ran into the room where Red Claw was. Red Claw wasn't aware of Catwoman being there, because she was distracted by a different problem: The gambling machines, that landed underground, crashed-landed on the oil. The oil started dissolving, while saying, "My henchmen were instructed to make sure, that nothing got underground. I'll have them clawed up."

Catwoman replied, "I already did that."

Red Claw turned around and responded, "Greetings, Ms. Kyle."

Catwoman smiled and said, "I foiled your plans. The oil's dissolving, so your plan has failed."

Red Claw replied, "You're incredibly wrong about me losing. Although I won't get the oil, I will have Batman, Kaiser, and you blown up. This casino's still set to blow up, so prepare to lose everything, you troublemaking cat."

Catwoman kicked Red Claw. Red Claw punched her, but Catwoman threw her across the room. Catwoman said, "I'm intending on winning this fight."

Red Claw replied, "Then you're intending on living in a fantasy land, because that will never happen." She punched Catwoman to the ground and did an evil laugh.

Batman stepped into the room and said, "You were able to knock me out, but the dark knight rises."

Red Claw replied, "Your rise will be in vein."

Batman responded, "Your villainous acts will blow faster than the wind could ever rise, Red Claw." Batman tried to put up a fight, but he was still tired, because of his previous missions. He started passing out.

Catwoman jumped and grabbed Red Claw. She said, "Your plans are done for, you fool." She flung Red Claw across the room.

Red Claw saw there was only a few minutes left, before the bombs went off, so she said, "I can't waste time on petty antics." She started running out of the casino.

Catwoman helped Batman get up and said, "Let's get out of here."

Batman replied, "We gotta get Kaiser out of here."

Catwoman asked, "You want to save that worthless jerk?"

Batman said, "It's the right thing to do."

Catwoman replied, "Do what you want, but I'm getting out of here."

Batman ran to the broom closet and grabbed Mr. Kaiser. Batman said, "Let's get going, jerk."

Mr. Kaiser replied, "I don't appreciate your lack of respect, Batman." Batman and Kaiser started running out of the casino.

Red Claw got outside. She thought Batman and Catwoman were finished, so she started doing sighs of relief. Catwoman jumped on her and said, "All of your plans are clawed up, Red Claw." She punched and kicked Red Claw. The villain passed out.

Batman and Kaiser got out, before the casino blew up. The police came by and took Red Claw away.

Batman walked up to Catwoman and said, "I couldn't be more proud of you."

Catwoman smiled and asked, "Really?"

Batman said, "You did more than stop Red Claw. You proved how empowered and amazing women can be, by saving the day. Nice work."

Catwoman replied, "Sounds like we're not on opposing sides, for once."

Batman responded, "Red Claw thought no man could stop her and she was right. Women are capable of more than sexist jerks, like Mr. Kaiser, think they can do. You have a lot of potential, Selina. Don't forget that."

Catwoman replied, "I won't." She snuck into the shadows, before Batman got a chance to. Batman smiled, while feeling proud of Gotham's rise of progression.


End file.
